The Brewer Family
by awesomebri66
Summary: The gang are married and they go to Jack and Kim Brewer's beach house. They found out things that are surprising. They will face the ups and downs of pregnancy. The gang finds out what is means to be a family. kick millie jace
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story hope you like it **

**HINT MUST READ(THE GANG IS ALL 27 OR 28 YEARS OLD) I do NOT own Kickin' it**

**Chapter 1 A baby?!**

**Jack and Kim Brewer**

**Jerry and Grace Martínez **

**Milton and Julie Krupnick **

Kim's POV

YESS it's summer and we are all going to Mine and Jack's beach house!

The beach house would be an understatement. No more like BEACH MANSION!

It's going to be awesome and we all get a huge bedroom! EEkkk! Im so excited!

KIm-Jackie when are we going to be there i wanna see the house!

Jack-Calm down my Kimmy-cub. LOOK we're here!

Kim-YAAAYYY! DRIVE FASTER JACK WHY IS THIS DRIVE WAY SO HUGE?!

Jack-Kim are you alright you seem a bit off?

Kim-JACKSON BREWER I AM NOT OFF DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Jack-Ye-yes kimmy.

Kim-Good!

Jack's POV

What is up with Kim she is too peppy one minute and the next she is crying because she dropped her pen. What is up? Maybe it's her time of month. I don't know.

When i stopped the car Kim jumped out. Literally!

No ones pov

Kim and Jack went to the Beach House a day earlier because they wanted to get everything set up.

SKim and Jack went to unload their things first. Kim got tired quickly and that was not normal for the blond black belt.

_**Did i mention it was only 7 am? No well it is. **_

Kim's POV

After Jack moved the last bag in it was 7:30.

I didn't feel so well. OH NO!

I ran to the bathroom holding my stomach and mouth.

I ignored Jack saying my name.

It felt like i was throwing up my insides. I felt horrible!

I felt Jack pull my hair out of my face. He's so good to me.

**_Kim now is not the time to think about your sexy husband! Your throwing up! Get a grip girlfriend!_**My conscience yelled at me.

Jack-Kimmy dear are you alright? See i told you, you were acting off. Kim I'm taking you to a doctor!

NO i wanna stay please Jackie. I begged.

Jack-No, I'm sorry Kim you need to see a doctor.

Jack's POv

Kim-But...but I'm fine.

She then broke down in my arms. My poor Kimmy.

Shhhh Kimmy it will be alright okay how 'bout we get you some ice-cream after i take you to the doctor. Does that sound like fun?

Kim-Ya...i guess but can you call my doctor first and tell him when we are going in cause i wanna go take a nap...BUT i want some sushi and peanut butter.

Umm...okay? Whatever you say hun.

What is the world? Sushi and peanut butter? Kim has i need to get her upstairs.

I picked up my petite wife and carried her to our room and laid her down. Next i went downstairs and got her some sushi and peanut butter. The chefs looked at me weird but hey my kimmy's hungry.

I went upstairs to see Kim on the phone with the doctor. Well so much with the nap.

Kim-Okay jackie the appointment is at 11.

Okay kimmers. I responded

Kim-Did you get my food?

Yes hunny here. I handed her the plate and she accepted it and devoured the whole thing in like three seconds.

Kim's POV

This sushi and peanut butter was really good. Well i never thought i'd say that! Maybe i have a virus. I don't know.

Jack can we watch a movie for the remaining three hours.

I looked at the clock and it said 8 a.m. Great i hate waiting. UGG. This makes me want to scream. WOW, my hormones are all messed up!

Jack-Sure kimmy. What do you want to watch?

Hmmm? How about Tangled (**i do not own tangled)**

Jack-Sure let me go get the movie.

Jack's POV

I ran down to the theater room and got the movie. Yes my beach house has a theater room and it also has: a game room, huge kitchen, huge living room, indoor hot tub, outdoor pool, library, computer room, a bar, Huge dojo in the basement, (the house is 4 stories not including the basement), a playroom (for Julie and Milton's daughter who is 5 months old, office, dining room, study, and parlor. The house has over 100 rooms.

Well that's what you get when your Grandfather trained THE Bobbie Wasabi.

I ran upstairs to see kim laying on the bed playing on her iPhone (I don't own IPhone)

Ready Kimmy?

Kim-Ya come sit down.

We watched the movie and it was 10:30 so we decided to go.

We drove to the doctors which was only 5 minutes away.

Kim are you okay you look pale?

Kim-What...Oh ya I'm just wondering if I'm sick.

Oh okay, but i assure you that you will be fine okay.

Kim-Ya

Doctor Blue-Kim Brewer?

KIm's pov

Doctor Blue-Kim Brewer?

Yes that's me. I said hesitantly.

Doctor Blue- Yes right this way.

Jack you can wait here i'll be alright.

Jack-You sure?

Yes.

With that i followed the doctor to a room that looked friendly.

Doctor blue-So KImberly what seems to be the problem?

Well this morning my hormones well all crazy and i had morning sickness. What do you think i have Doctor Blue?

Doctor-Oh please Kimberly call me Ellen.

Okay and you can call me Kim.

Dr. Ellen-well i need to run some tests but i think i know the problem.

She then told me to pee in a cup and she went to go check the tests.

Dr. Ellen-Kim are you married?

Yes as of three years. Why?

Dr. Ellen-Well have you had any sexual activity?

Yes?

Dr. Ellen-Kim can you ask your husband to come in here?

Yes Dr.

I went out and got Jack.

Jack-Kimmy is everything okay? Are you sick?

Jeez Jack just follow me.

We entered the room and the doctor told me to lay down on the bed and she told Jack to sit in the chair.

Then the Dr. brought out a machine with a screen on it.

Dr. Ellen-Kim can you lift up your shirt? And this blue gel might be a little cold. Okay?

Um ya i can do that. I lifted up my shirt and she put blue gel on my tummy and rubbed it around. She was right this was COLD!

Dr. Ellen-Jack can you come here and look at the screen?

Jack-yes ma'am.

Jack-Omg is that a baby?

Dr. Ellen-Not a baby but two! Jack, Kim you are going to be parents! Congrats!

Jack-Kimmy this is amazing we're going to be parents!

Um did you say babies like as in two?

Dr. Ellen-Yes Kim dear you are 5 weeks pregnant and i am telling you that you cannot do any physical activities and don't stress yourself because you want your babies to continue being healthy. Understood?

Yes dr.

Dr. Ellen-Good now you can wipe off the gel and i will expect to see you back here in a month. Okay bye now. Oh and Jack?

Jack-Yes.

Dr. ellen- Kim is having twins and her hormone level will go up very high so have patients and don't stress her out okay?

Jack-Yes and thank you. When will we find out what gender the babies are?

Dr. Ellen- When she gets to 18-20 weeks. Which is about 4-5 months.

Jack-Okay and thanks again.

I can't believe I'm having a baby. No not a baby TWO BABIES. Im excited yet scared. Will i be a good mother?

ja...Jack do you think we will be good parents to our babies? Oh and don't tell anyone I'm pregnant we should tell them in a day or two.

Jack-Kim i can assure you that we will be wonderful parents to our babies. I am totally with you on the waiting two days to tell the gang.

Jack the hugged me and i felt safe again.

**So what do you think? I love it. **

**Review and tell me what you want the babies genders to be. **


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise!

**Chapter 2 Surprise **

**I do not own Kickin' it**

**Thanks for the great reviews! I love you guys!**

**Kim's pov**

"Jackie i want Ice-cream and pickles!"

"Kimmy i will go get you some. Just stay calm and don't stress yourself." Jack said calmly

Jack then went downstairs to get my food. He's like my prince Charming. I love him.

It is around 1 pm and i am sitting in the living room waiting for Jack to come back and give me my food. Or at least i would call it food.

"Here Kimmy-cub." Jack replied.

Jack's pov (when he went to the kitchen)

"Hey chef Jim, i need some ice-cream and pickles."

Chef Jim just gave me a confused look.

"Wife's pregnant."

"Ahh. Yes i understand. Coming right up Sir." Chef Jim said. "Thank you Chef."

While I waited for Kimmy's "food" I couldn't help but wonder what our babies were going to be like. The twins would definitely be doing karate, but i wish i new what gender they would be. I can't wait 'till Kim is 4-5 months pregnant it just is too long. The doctor said she would be very moody and i thought that would be fine and i could handle it but i hope she doesn't get too moody. The chef handed me the bowl and wished me good luck.

"Here you go my beautiful angle." "Thank you my sweet." Kim replied while stuffing her mouth with ice cream and pickles. I will never understand woman.

"so Kimmers I'm going to go unpack our stuff do you want to stay here, go upstairs, or help me unpack?"

I was hoping she would say help unpack, but i was wrong.

"Jackie can you carrie me upstairs I wanna go to bed?" Kim asked while yawing.

"Uhh. Fine come here." I picked her up and carried her to the elevator. Yes my house has an elevator deal with it! I pressed the fourth floor button.

The 4th floor is just reserved for me and Kim. It has a huge bedroom with a hot tub. There is also a lounge and a small kitchen. Nobody is allowed up here besides kim, the maids, and I so it's pretty private.

Kim's Pov

Jack carried me to our floor. I am sooo tired and i didn't do anything today. Jack put me in the bed and tucked me in.

"Kim I'm going to get the luggage and bring it up here. Call if you need anything okay?" Jack asked.

"Okay I'm just going to take a quick nap."

With that he smiled and walked out the door.

I began to rub my tummy and think about my babies.

"Well hello my babies. Do you like it in my tummy? I bet you don't. I wouldn't."

My stomach wasn't that big but i could tell it was getting bigger because i gained a few pounds.

I soon fell into a deep sleep until it was 5:30 and time for dinner.

"Kimmy sweetheart it's time for dinner." Jack said.

I didn't answer i was too tired to open my eyes. I then felt his lips touch mine and I had to kiss back.

He pulled apart. "Kim you can sleep a lot. You slept for 4 and a half hours." Jack said.

"Well i'm sorry I'm pregnant." I replied.

"Sorry. Any way it's time for dinner. let's go!." Jack said and then he scooped me up in his arms.

Jack's pov (at the dinner table)

We were eating chicken and rice. My favorite.

"Kim you okay?" "What? Oh ya I'm fine just thinking." she replied.

"Whatcha thinking about?" "Our babies." Kim said. "Well i know that whatever the are i will always love them. Okay?"

"I know. Oh and Jack?" She asked. "Yes my sweet?" "I love you." Kim said "I love you too."

I then pecked her lips.

**~~~~~Time skip to later that night~~~~~**

Jack's pov

Kim and i were laying in bed watching tv.

"Jack? What are we going to name our babies?" Kim asked

"How about i think of 2 boy names and you think of two girl names and we decide which one we like better. 2 each because we could have two girls, two boys, or one of each."

"Okay sounds fair." Kim replied.

After about 5 minutes of thinking we finally figured out two names.

"Kim you tell me your names first." "Okay i got Samantha or Sammy for short and Moonlight or Moon for short." She said

"Okay i chose Brenden and Austin. Now let's choose which one of each others we like better."

"Um i like both you names so we should wait until we know what the babies genders are to chose a name but keep these in mind." Kim said.

"Ya your right. When do you want to tell the gang?" "Well i guess tomorrow at dinner. Does that sound good?" She asked

"Sounds perfect. Now lets get to be we have a long day of cleaning up after Jerry tomorrow." "Ha yay. Night Jackie I love you."

"I love you too Kimmy."

With that we both fell asleep.

**Well? What do you guys think? Review what name you like better (Choose one boy and one girl). Or just chose a random name you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3YOU'RE HAVING A WHAT?**

**This is the next chapter I do not own kickin' it.**

**There may be some cursing so beware but nothing that bad.**

Kim's POV.

I woke up with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I got up and ran into the bathroom and threw up. It felt like i was exploding. I soon felt my dear husband push my hair out of the way and put my hair into a messy bun. Ugh I do not like this morning sickness. I hope this goes away.

"Kimmy do you want me to get you a glass of water?" He asked calmly. I nodded yes.

He came back and i was done throwing up. "Kimmy how long with the morning sickness last? Jack asked me "The doctor said it should go away when i am 16 weeks pregnant. Why?" "I just hate seeing you like this." Well thank you for caring." "I will always care my kimmy-cub."

We then went downstairs to make the house jerry-proof. We hid all the expensive things and locked them in the basement closet.

* * *

It was three o'clock and the gang should be arriving soon. I was kinda scared to tell them i would be having twins. I don't know how they will react. I should just hope for the best.

I was laying on the couch when i heard a knock at the door. I was hesitant before opening the door but i did and i saw Tate (Julie and Milton's 5 month old son) In his baby carrier. I looked up and saw Julie and Milton. "HEYYY Kim its so good to see you!." Julie said. "You too I've missed you guys."

"come in and Jack will show you were your rooms are. So how was the ride here." "Kim you know the ride here is only 15 minutes from the mall?" Milton said. "Really cause it felt like an eternity driving here?" "Yay now guys follow me and i will show you your room." Jack replied before Milton could. The trio then followed them to their bedroom that i picked out. Jack also built a crib for Tate. The room was a bright blue with some flowers where the crib was.

"Oh my goodness Kim this room is perfect! I love it." Julie said. "Great job designing Kim it is beautiful."Milton said.

Jack and I went to go sit down again and Right as we sat down the door bell rang. We both got up and opened the door to see Grace and Jerry. I noticed that Grace looked a little bigger than last time. Whatever.

"EEEKKK Kimmers It's soo good to see you!" Grace shouted as she tackled me into a hug. "Grace i saw you two days ago." "I know i just missed you." She replied. "Sup Jer." Jack said as he bro hugged Jerry. "Did you hide all your valuables?" Grace asked in a whisper. "Of course. Now follow us we will show you your room." Grace and Jerry followed Jackie and I to their room. The room was next to Julie and Milton's, but Jace's room was soundproof because we didn't want to hear Jerry braking things.

"Kim this room is swasome!" Jerry said. "Jerry that's not a room." "Now it is." He replied. "Okay then?" Their room was yellow and green. It had balloons going up one wall. "WOW Kim i love this room!" Grace said. "Okay now you guys unpack and relax we will be in the living room." Jack and i went to the living room and watched t.v.

"Jack? Do you think that Grace looked a...a bit bigger than last time?" "Well ya i did, but don't say anything okay?" Jack replied. "Do you think she's pregnant?" "I don't know it's hard to tell." He said while going into deep thought. "Hey Jackie wanna go swimming?" I was in that swimming mood. "Ya let's go get our bathing suits on. We then went upstairs and put on our bathing suits. I had a blue bikini and Jack had blue swim trunks on.

"Oh so we're that couple now?" "Yay I guess." We both laughed and then shared a quick kiss."Come on me and the babies wanna swim.!" "Okay okay I'm coming." He grabbed my hand and we ran to the elevator. He pressed the 1st floor and we set off. We were still holding hands when we got off.

Jack was on the diving board. "KIMMY WATCH THIS!" He yelled. i was sitting on one of the floats when he did a flip into the pool.

"JACK YOU SPLASHED ME!" I didn't know if it was good for my tummy to get wet since i had two babies in there.

"OH sorry Kimmy-cub, but when you are in a pool you are going to get wet." He said sarcastically. "WELL I DONT WANT MY BA..." "CANNON BALL" Yelled Jerry as he jumped into the pool and good thing too because i almost said babies in front of him.

Suddenly everyone jumped into the pool except for Grace she walked down the pool steps and stood next to me. "Why didn't you jump in Gracie-bell?" "Oh i just didn't want to get my hair wet." She said like it was the most obvious thing. "Oh okay?"

After about an hour of slashing and jumping we went in and decided to take showers. I was getting dressed when i heard Jack get out of the shower. All i had on was a bra and underwear.

He came out in a towel. "Hey kimmers how was your shower?" He asked as he picked out his clothes. "Oh you know like any other one." "I heard you talking to our babies in there Kimmy." Wait he heard that? "I was just asking if they were alright but i wasn't expecting an answer." He put on his boxers and a pair of pants and said "Well I think that's cute." I blushed and looked down. "Can i talk to them?" Jack asked. I nodded. He came over and put his ear and hand on my tummy. "Hi babies. It's your daddy here and i was just seeing if your alright. I always wondered what it was like to be inside a person. It is crowed with two babies in there? I bet it is. Well i wanted to say that is love you and i love your mommy as well." Jack replied in a calm voice. When he finished i had tears in my eyes. He looked me in the eyes and asked me what was wrong "Jack that was beautiful!" "Thank's kimmy. Now lets go downstairs and tell everyone our good news." "Okay."

We then walked to the dinning room and saw everyone already seated. I sat next to Milton and Jack. "Okay everybody Jack and I have an announcement to make. Okay so here it goes I'M PREGNANT." Jerry spit out his water and Milton started choking on his food. After both guys calmed down Everyone started congratulating us. "I have an announcement too." Grace started "I'm...I'm also pregnant!" She said and jerry started choking again. "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Jerry yelled. "Oh Jerry I'm glad your not mad at me." Grace said. "Oh Grace i could never be mad at you. Grace i love you." Jerry said before she kissed Jerry. "Well is anybody else pregnant?" Jack said as we all looked at Julie. "Guys i just had a baby less than 6 months ago i do not want to have another one for about a year okay?" She said. "Oh thank goodness. I can barley handle one baby." Milton said before he kissed Julie.

* * *

**5 months later**

Kim's pov.

Today Grace and i are going to the doctors to find out what our babies are going to be. Im really excited but also scared. I don't know why.

"Ready Girls?" Jack and Jerry asked. "Yes." We both responded.

We arrived at the doctors and i was called in first. Jack came in with me.

Doctor Ellen said "Well it's good to see you again Kim. How are you doing?" "Well I've gotten much bigger as you can see but other than that it's been alright."

"And Jack how is she acting with the pregnancy?" Ellen asked. "Well she's been well but cries over the littlest things like when she sees the puppy next door but other than crying she's been good." Jack said and it was true. "Well that's normal. Kim can you lay down and pull up your shirt?" "Yes Doc."

I layer down and she put the cold blue gel on once again. "Kim, Jack do you want to know what gender you are having?" DR. Ellen asked. "Yes we do." Jack said before i could. "Jack Kim You are having a...

**Clifey muhahah. Review names and genders.**


	4. Chapter 4 babies

**Chapter 4 Babies!**

**I do not own Kickin' it**

KIM'S POV

The doctor was just going to tell us what the babies' genders are going to be. "Jack Kim you are having...A baby boy and a baby girl! Congrats!" Said dr

"Kim isn't this great?" Jack asked. "Yes. Now we'll have a mini you and a mini me running around the house." "Ya now lets get you home." Jack said.

We left the doctors and went to Babies-r-us and got things for our kiddies. I wonder what they will be like.

**~~~~TIME SKIP TO WHEN KIM IS 8 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT~~~~~~**

Well i can defiantly tell you that being 8 and a half months pregnant is not fun. Oh and Grace and Jerry are having a boy. Grace is only 8 months pregnant but she understands my pain.

"Hey Kimmy are you okay?" Grace asked. "Ya I'm fine. Just bored." "Why don't you go see what Jack is up to?" She replied. "Okay I will." I walked or waddled to the game room. "Hey Jackie watch playing?" "Oh just playing..." "AHHHH. JACK MY WATER JUST BROKE." "KIM IM TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" He yelled.

"AHH." Grace yelled. "JERRY MY WATER BROKE!" "UH Jack what do i do?" Jerry asked. "JERRY JUST GET THEM INTO THE CAR!" Jack yelled.

"AHH HURRY!." Grace and i yelled. Jack and Jerry brought us to the car and Jack drove us to the hospital.

They brought me and Grace into different rooms. "Good luck Jer." Jack called over his shoulder. "You too man!" He yelled back.

**~~~~AFTER GIVING BURTH~~~**

"Jack Kim here are your too beautiful babies." The dr said. "Oh jack they're beautiful!" "Just like their mommy." He said and then kissed me.

I got to hold our baby girl first. And Jack held our baby boy. "Jack what should we name them?" "How about Moonlight and Austin?" Jack said.

"OH Jack those names are great!" I started crying. "Shh Kimmy it's okay." Jack sat down next to me on the hospital bed.

The nurse told me i can go home today. Jack and i went to Jerry and Grace's room.

"JERRY IF YOU DROP OUR BABY I WILL KILL YOU UNDERSTAND!?" We heard Grace yell. "Yes mammacita." We saw grace hand Jerry their baby.

We walked into the room and i saw Grace crying. "Oh he's so beautiful!" Grace and i said at the same time.

"Grace what is his name?" Jack asked. "His name is Brenden." "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby!" I said.

* * *

_**Home**_

We invited Milton, Julie and Tate over for dinner. "OH look at the 3 new babies." Julie said to Jack, Jerry, Grace and i.

"Guys this is Jack and mines babies Moonlight and Austin." I said. "And this is Brenden." Jerry said. "Well i love those names!" Milton said.

Jack was holding Moonlight and i was holding Austin. Grace was holding Brenden. I started crying again. "Kimmy what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Im just so happy Jack. And your such a good dad." "Oh Kimmy i love you!" Jack said as he hugged me while holding the baby.

After everyone left Jack and i put the babies in the nursery. Jack and i went to bed and surprising the babies didn't cry.

I wonder what will happen when they get older.

**What will happen next? Should the Brewer's have more kids? review **


End file.
